


Entonces es un trato.

by Kerolunaticat



Category: La leyenda del Charro Negro, Las Leyendas, Legend Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerolunaticat/pseuds/Kerolunaticat
Summary: El Charro Negro siempre está dispuesto a hacer tratos para conseguir las almas que quiere, escoge a las personas y les ofrece lo que sus más oscuros corazones desean, pero en ésta ocasión será diferente.





	Entonces es un trato.

El Charro Negro miró por la ventana el atardecer que iluminaba sus vastas tierras. Desde aquel fatídico día se dedicaba a atormentar a los mortales y hubiera seguido haciéndolo como su predecesor sin miramientos si no hubiera sido por la intervención de su familia que al intentar rescatarlo lograron despertar en él una chispa de su alma e inocencia. 

No podían cambiar lo ocurrido, pero él podía tomar las riendas de su nuevo destino. 

Ahora seguía haciendo tratos, pero él podía escoger a las personas que quisiera, o que a su juicio lo merecían.

Se encargaba de la escoria de la tierra, y a cambio de las almas que él como sus antepasados deseaban, intentaba hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. 

Esta era su vida ahora, y aunque costó trabajo hacer que sus amigos lo aceptaran recibió el apoyo y cariño que tanto anhelaban que sin saberlo lo mantenían encasillado y lo ayudaban a recordar quién era en realidad cuando en ocasiones estaba a punto de perderse a sí mismo. 

Sus amigos fantasmas habían regresado a la antigua casona de Puebla aunque lo visitaban con frecuencia para pasar un rato ameno o le informaban de malhechores que estaban al acecho que requerían de sus servicios. Los alebrijes a veces lo ayudaban a recolectar pencas de maguey pero él desde niño había trabajado y le gustaba ser autosuficiente así que aunque no los necesitara aceptaba su ayuda. Las calaveritas por muy extraña razón se habían quedado en el rancho y lo seguían a todos lados para luego desaparecer a quién sabe dónde y luego volver.

De su familia: Dionisia había decidido volver a Veracruz para no tener que soportar un hogar vacío. Su abuela había muerto hace ya algunos años y su gran arrepentimiento fue no haber regresado a casa con ella, simplemente por miedo... miedo de qué iba a pensar al verlo en su nueva condición, miedo al rechazo, a que ya no lo quisiera como antes. Ahora estaba condenado a no verla nunca más pues su alma descansaba en un lugar que era prohibido para él. Y Nando-

“Leo...” escuchó la voz de su hermano, sonaba débil y endeble, como si proviniera de todos lados a la vez. 

El charro negro, mejor conocido por sus allegados como Leo San Juan miró hacia el pórtico de su hogar donde de las tinieblas apareció una figura que con paso lento y pesado se acercaba hacia él. 

Era Nando, su rostro estaba pálido y sujetaba su costado derecho con fuerza pero no con la suficiente para detener el sangrado que empapaba su camisa. Su respiración entrecortada daba la impresión de que no llegaba suficiente aire a su pecho y su mirada estaba nublada por el dolor mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. No logró avanzar más aunque intentara estabilizarse ayudándose de la pared pues sus piernas se vencieron y resbaló hasta caer al suelo con la cabeza y espalda recargados contra el muro. 

Leo sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y su estómago se hizo nudo. No era como aquellas ocasiones en las que recolectaba un alma nueva, que desbordaba de emoción y no podía contener el instinto depredador que lo abrazaba. En estos momento lo único que sentía, que no había podido percibir desde su adolescencia en la que su vida cambió por completo era miedo. 

Miedo... Había sido su fiel compañero en su tierna infancia, sin embargo ahora, le era difícil recibirlo y mucho más controlarlo, pues con su nuevo poder y su aparente inmortalidad le había dado una creencia de omnipotencia, pues él siempre tenía el control de todo. 

Hasta ahora. 

Con rapidez corrió hasta su hermano quedando de rodillas frente a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo inerte le hizo por un momento pensar lo peor. 

Inhaló con fuerza cuando entendió la gravedad de a situación.

“No, no, no, no” Sujetó su frío rostro entre sus manos y fue cuando descubrió que en realidad Nando no se encontraba ahí, era una proyección de su alma.

“... parece que Teodora t-tenía razón...” dijo abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver una débil sonrisa.

“¿Dónde estás?” Preguntó Leo con autoridad, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso que expresaba su ira y terror. “¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué te pasó?”

“... m-me temo que esas son...” Nando tragó con dificultad “ ...demasiadas preguntas y n-no tengo tanto t-tiempo, chisguete”

“¡¿Dónde está tu cuerpo?!” Sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de él pues si el alma de su hermano había sido capaz de transportarse hasta él entonces sus minutos estaban contados.

“...lejos... n-no podrás llegar...”

Leo hizo una mueca pues esa mirada derrotada que aceptaba la infalible verdad le provocaba dolor.

Se levantó con premura mientras llamaba a su caballo con un silbido.

Un aro de fuego comenzó a formarse en medio de la habitación. 

“Te voy a encontrar”

¿Y después qué? ¿Qué diferencia haría? No estaba en su dominio devolver la vida sólo quitarla a menos que fuera por medio de un trato. Sin sus poderes no podía ayudar.

“...L-Leo” intentó llamarlo pero el otro no se inmutó hasta que le escuchó decir: 

“... quiero hacer un trato contigo...”

Un enorme corcel apareció de la nada, esperando la respuesta de su jinete pero el charro estaba callado, mirando fijamente a la figura que yacía en el suelo.

El obtener un alma nueva era una oportunidad embriagante a la que difícilmente se podía negar. Pero... había hecho una promesa que jamás quebrantaría y era que por más se lo pidieran nunca haría un trato con su familia.

“Puedo escucharlos...” Leo se acercó lentamente hasta él “...m-me están llamando...” sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

“...m-mamá... papá... la abuela...” un líquido tibio resbaló por su mejilla, y con asombro comprobó que estaba llorando. Hacía mucho que no lloraba.

Sabía lo que estaba pidiéndole, pues muchos otros antes de él lo habían hecho. 

Vivir un poco más, tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de más días a cambio de su alma.

Soltando un suspiro Leo se sentó a un lado de él, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder consistencia y en una extraña demostración de afecto fraternal lo abrazó pues sabía que lo estaba condenando.

“Entonces debes ir con ellos”

El portal comenzó a desaparecer, pues no había un destino a donde llegar. No podía salvar a Nando y aunque después tuviera que cargar con el peso por la responsabilidad de su decisión por siempre prefería darle un eterno descanso a que tuviera que recolectar su alma cuando su plazo terminara. 

“...supuse que dirías algo así...” dijo con lentitud, como si tratara de vencer el sueño pero estuviera perdiendo la batalla.

“No puedo salvarte, Nando... no puedo, es que- no-” Pero su hermano lo interumpió.

“...e-entien-do...” dijo con voz entrecortada, su respiración se volvía más errática pero con cada jadeo parecía que se ahogaba.

Leo se lamentó, sabía que el momento estaba cerca y sólo podía ofrecerle el consuelo de no morir solo.

“... es una c-casa... muy b-bonita... chisguete” 

Estaba perdiendo lucidez, su mente estaba recordando el pasado, pues fueron las mismas palabras que le había dicho recién había obtenido el puesto del Charro Negro poco después de la muerte de su abuela. Cuando sentía que la obscuridad lo consumía y que nada podía salvarlo. Pero su hermano había estado ahí y junto a sus amigos lograron guiarlo por un buen camino.

Preparándose para lo inevitable sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

“...y muy g-grande... só-sólo para... t-ti” dijo con un hilo de voz.

Leo no pudo contener las lágrimas pues estaba perdiendo al último miembro de su familia.

“¿...no... hay p-problema s-si... me... quedo-” Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, pero sólo logró toser y toser sin poder recuperar el aliento. Una gota de sangre escurría por su boca. “...p-por lo menos... h-hasta que...termines- tu trabajo...” pero no pudo continuar.

“Por lo menos hasta que termines tu trabajo y encuentres a un sucesor” Le había preguntado su hermano una mañana veraniega a una semana del aniversario luctuoso de su abuela “¡Incluso podemos trabajar juntos!” Añadió con una sonrisa.

En aquella ocasión le había negado la entrada y lo había mandado de regreso a Puebla. Pues no iba a buscar a un niño que continuara con su trabajo, si su momento llegaba entonces también sería el fin del Charro Negro. Pero a la mañana siguiente lo volvió a encontrar en sus aposentos, y él lo regresó de nuevo a casa. Así siguió por varias semanas pero siempre al día siguiente lo encontraba de nuevo en el portón de su residencia pidiendo asilo, alegando que necesitaba dinero, que no podía mantener la panadería por su cuenta. A veces incluso le proponía ideas de cómo podían hacer de la feria una atracción turística que les generaría mucho dinero. Gracias a su insistencia descubrió que ninguna de sus aseveraciones eran verdad. Sabía que la vacuidad lo agobiaba y como buen hermano mayor intentó ayudarlo no dejándolo solo. Había sido un pésimo hermano desde la infancia y quería corregirlo, cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres antes de que murieran.

En aquella ocasión le había negado la entrada y esta vez no lo haría.

“Sí Nando. Te puedes quedar” dijo con voz que fingía tranquilidad. 

Sintió un apretón en su mano y le escuchó decir “…Es un trato” y al instante su cuerpo desapareció dejando sólo a un atónito Leo, quien no entendía lo que había sucedido.

“¿Nando?” se levantó de su lugar buscando al susodicho.

¿Había muerto ya? ¿Entonces por qué podía sentir su alma cerca?

Un momento. 

Sentía su alma cerca, igual que con las persona que habían hecho un trato con él. No importaba que se ocultaran, siempre sabía dónde estaban. 

¡Diablos! 

Se montó en su caballo, y alzando su mano creó otro portal que lo llevaría a donde estaba su hermano. 

Del otro lado estaba Nando, dándole la espalda a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observando la escena que yacía delante de ellos. Había muertos por todos lados y a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de soldados que seguían peleando en medio de balas y cañonazos. 

“Volviste a caer chisguete” se volteó con una sonrisa juguetona. 

Leo sentía que le hervían las entrañas y haciendo uso de sus poderes se transportó delante de él, pero no logró intimidarlo. De hecho Nando era el único que no retrocedía cuando desplegaba sus ataques de ira. Aunque jamás la lastimara incluso Xóchitl llegó a temerle. Pero su hermano no, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo recién se había convertido en el Charro.

“¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?” Gruñó entre dientes pero al mirar por encima de su hombro se detuvo en seco. 

Ahí entre muchos otros cuerpos estaba el de Nando, con un charco de sangre en el suelo y la herida que le había dado muerte. Su mirada cambió por completo.

“Si ya sé, me morí” dijo como si estuviera respondiendo a un regaño por comerse sin permiso el pan de la panadería “Es lo que me gano por andar de metiche en la guerra”

Leo frunció el ceño.

“Ya sé, estás molesto. ¡Pero te juro que no fue mi culpa! Estábamos llevando provisiones y nos tendieron una emboscada-”

“¡Me engañaste! ¡Hiciste un trato conmigo!” intervino Leo “¡Tú mejor que nadie sabías que no quiero hacer tratos con ustedes!” Estaba fúrico. Sus gritos se podían escuchar sobre el soplido de las balas y las explosiones. 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había logrado. Él sólo podía hacer los acuerdos con las almas condenadas no al revés. 

Nando sonrió. 

“¡¿Qué pasará cuando acabe tu plazo?! ¡Voy a tener que encerrarte en una botella!” 

Ahora Nando estaba riendo, lo cual molestó aún más a Leo.

“¡¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?!” 

“Ay chisguete..., pues tú” dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. “Hicimos un trato, tú dejas que me quede y yo te entrego mi alma” Leo iba a intervenir “¡Pero!” Añadió levantando su mano para que lo dejara continuar “Hasta que termines tu trabajo como el Charro Negro” 

Esperó a que su hermano entendiera la situación pero al ver que simplemente no daba con la respuesta golpeó su frente con exasperación.

“Si serás pend-”

“¡Explícame de una buena vez!” 

“¡Pues déjame terminar!” le refutó. 

“Hicimos un trato, y el plazo vence hasta que tú dejes de ser el Charro Negro” Leo asintió con la cabeza “Pero cómo decidiste ser el último Charro ya no habrá un sucesor que logre cumplir el pago. Y cuando tú mueras o no sé qué diablos te va a pasar si es que te mueres en unos quinientos años o no, pero en fin... cuando ya no puedas seguir con tu trabajo nadie va a poder cobrar mi alma” 

“Significa que...” 

“Ya no podrás tener tus poderes y nuestro trato queda anulado” 

El menor lo miró estupefacto pues todo lo que había dicho tenía razón. Sabía que aunque su tiempo en la tierra fuera mucho mayor al de los mortales no podía vivir para siempre y con su decisión de no continuar con la trayectoria como sus antepasados el Charro Negro moriría con él. Ya lo tendría jurisdicción sobre las almas... quedarían libres.

“Soy genial ¿no?” 

“¿Cómo- cuánto... cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?” tartamudeó.

Nando desvió la mirada “...uh, bastante. No te iba a dejar solo...” dijo rascando su nuca “Y para tu pregunta de cómo lo hice, porque sé que lo ibas a preguntar pues a parte de mi intelecto superior hay una biblioteca en tu rancho más grande que la de Fray Godofredo que habrías notado si no hubieras estado jugando tanto tiempo al llanero solitario...”

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír, era increíble que su hermano se hubiera atrevido a tomar un libro simplemente para ayudarlo. 

“... hay un montón de cosas rarísimas ahí, me sorprende no haber invocado algo por accidente. La mitad de los libros que leí ni siquiera les enten-” una bala chocó en el piso a un lado de donde se encontraba parado e instintivamente dio un salto del susto. 

Su semblante cambió, aparentemente era fácil olvidar que había muerto, sin pensarlo se llevó su mano a su costado. 

Leo lo tomó por el hombro “¿Aún los escuchas...?” 

“No...” dijo soltando un suspiro “Parece que mi alma ya no es bienvenida ahí. Pero no importa...” su hermano se sorprendió ante tal declaración “...Sé que no toleraste la muerte de la abuela y durante esas semanas... no sé... cambiaste... te volviste como él” Ambos sabían de quién hablaba. “Ni siquiera Xóchitl te podía hacer entrar en razón... y no sabía si cuando yo muriera eso te cambiaría... supuse que dejarías de ser tú y te convertirías en lo que ese monstruo quería”

Leo sopesó por un momento sus palabras “Entonces preferiste esto...” 

“¿Por ti? ¡No, claro que no!” dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano “Lo hice para poder andar con la Teodora”

“¡Pues claro que fue por ti, baboso!” exclamó dándole un zape en la nuca. Pero Leonardo no se molestó, no podía después de haber escuchado sus palabras. 

“Bueno, admito que la otra parte influyó bastante, además no le llevo muchos años... aunque técnicamente hablando ella probablemente me triplica la edad así que pensé-”

“¡Cúbranse todos!” Se escuchó el grito a lo lejos justo cuando una bala de cañón caía a unos metros de distancia de ellos, el impacto lanzó tierra por todos lados cubriendo la zona de polvo.

El negro corcel y su jinete no se inmutaron pero Nando aún sin asimilar su nuevo estado en medio del pánico se encogió tratando de cubrir su cabeza para protegerse mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. 

Leo se maldijo así mismo por no haberlo sacado de ahí antes; aunque no pudieran verlo la batalla seguía, misma que hace unos minutos había presenciado su hermano y le había cobrado la vida. Sin más preámbulos invocó otro portal. “Será mejor irnos” 

Nando se incorporó lentamente “S-sí” era ahora él quien estaba falto de palabras. 

Pero antes de que pudieran cruzar Leo se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano, con delicadeza cerró sus ojos que miraban vacantes hacia el cielo y lo cargó hasta asegurarlo en la montura de su caballo. Tenía que darle una adecuada sepultura.

“Gracias...” dijo con timidez “No me hubiera gustado quedarme en una fosa común” trató de sonar alegre pero falló por completo.

 

Ambos miraron hacia el portal, el Charro tomó con una mano las riendas de su caballo y   
la otra la posó sobre la espalda de su hermano para guiarlo. 

“Vamos a casa” Nando asintió con la cabeza y los dos cruzaron el portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara este Fic.   
> Idea original de kanamelinchan.tumblr.com con ciertas modificaciones, pero me resultó interesante manejar esta historia.


End file.
